


Magnus' Scare

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is mad, Kidnapped Magnus Bane, Lilith is an ass, M/M, Magnus is scared, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Poor Fae boy who died, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Raphael is also mad, i dont know how to tag this, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For BeautyIsInTheBookshelves on Pregnant Magnus Prompts
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Magnus' Scare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautyIsInTheBookshelves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves/gifts).



> prompt: "You should do one where Magnus is forced to give birth while he's being held prisoner (Valentine or Lilith maybe). And when his captor tries to take away his baby, the baby protects him with magic."

Magnus groaned and slowly sat up. His eyes widened in panic when he saw the magic suppressing cuffs on his wrists. He reached up and felt the blood drain from his face when he felt a collar there too. He looked around frantically and saw that he was in a bedroom with decorations from medieval times. He tensed up and brought his hand to his belly.

He sighed in relief when he felt his belly. It meant that his child was still safe inside him. He attempted to sit up, but groaned when he felt a tight pain surrounding his abdomen. He paled.

“Oh no, Alec please help”

///

Alec was at his wit’s end.

He was surrounded by friends and family and they were all anxious. Alec had gone home to check on Magnus when the Warlock hadn’t responded to any of his text or calls. As soon as he entered the loft, he nearly lost his lunch on the ground. The smell of hellfire and ash assaulted his nostrils and he looked around frantically. He had seen no sign of the pregnant Warlock and was almost brought to tears from either relief or fear.

He had instantly called Jace and told him to gather everyone in the OPs Center. Jace agreed and Alec hung up. As he was leaving, he heard a pitiful mewl and turned around to see Chairman Meow limping towards him. His heart broke when he saw the cat and made his way towards him. He gently picked up the cat and whimpered sadly when the cat buried his face into Alec’s neck.

He activated his speed rune and made his way back to the Institute. Once there he had asked someone to check over the feline and then made his way to the OPs Center. He saw his family and friends gathered around the table. Maize was the first to spot him and ran towards him. Alec smiled and reached down to catch her and spun her around.

“How’s my favorite little Warlock?”

Madzie giggled and hugged Alec.

“Alec?”

Alec looked up and saw everyone staring at him. He sighed and put Madzie down and lead her back to the table. He inhaled deeply and began to explain what he discovered. No one interrupted and let him finish recounting what he found. When he was done, everyone jumped when they heard a bang and saw dent in the table from the Vampire Clan Head.

“Raphael, you need to calm down”

Said Vampire looked up and hissed at them. Everyone, except for Cat and Luke, looked at the Vampire in shock with the tears that were in his eyes.

“You want me to calm down? My Papa is out there somewhere in the hands of the Queen of Edom, who is looking to revive her son, who is also very pregnant. We need to do something! She’s evaded everyone so far. Who knows what she’ll do him. Especially if she has a grudge against HIM”

Raphael clenched his fist tightly and stared down at the table willing for the tears to go away. He didn’t want to lose Magnus. He was the only one he had left and he wasn’t going to survive if he lost him as well. Magnus did lots of things for him, without any payment, from the time the two met each other. It was time for a debt to paid back. Raphael swore that he was going to do everything in his power to get Magnus and the baby back home safely.

///

Magnus panicked when he heard the door open and revealed the Queen of Edom herself. Magnus gulped as he tried to fight to maintain a straight face through a contraction and the fear of facing her.

She strode in the room, not looking at him and dragging a young Fae boy behind her. The boy was terrified, but perked up when their eyes met. He looked down at Magnus’ stomach and gulped. Lilith stopped in front of the bed and threw the boy towards him. The boy scrambled and made his way towards Magnus’ side.

“Lilith”

she smirked.

“Hello there, my Prince”

Magnus winced when she called him a prince. He hated that title. The only title he acknowledged was High Warlock of Brooklyn. He despised it when some demons referred to him as the Prince of Edom. Although it was true, he hated being reminded of the fact that Asmodeus was his father and that he was the Prince of Edom. He regained his senses when he heard her laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

Lilith smirked at him and stalked towards him, harshly grabbing his face and facing him towards her.

“I was just thinking how wonderful it would be to kill your baby in front of you. Then kill you in front of the Shadowhunters, then you could say hello to your cursed father in Edom”

Magnus flinched and wrapped his arms around his belly. She laughed and stalked out of the room, before she left, she turned to face him once again.

“Don’t worry. I won’t rip it out of you. I’ll let you deliver it naturally”

Magnus whimpered and fell back against the pillows, throwing his arms over his eyes.

“Alexander, please hurry”

///

Alec hissed when he felt the Wedded Union rune on his hand burn slightly.

Alec was almost pleased when he found out that Magnus could bear the runes. Izzy, by chance, had accidentally ran Magnus’ blood through a system and found out that it had the same signature as theirs. Magnus had been scared when he slowly explained that his Father was a Prince of Hell/ King of Edom. Alec had hugged his shaking frame and called him a silly Warlock. Magnus had looked up at him with tears shining in his eyes and confusion. Alec had then explained that he was not his father and that the Shadowhunter had cared about him only.

That caused the couple to disappear for a few hours into Alec’s old bedroom. Some of the Shadowhunters had refused to look the couple in the eye when they emerged. Alec’s face that day was priceless.

The first rune that Magnus wanted on him was the Wedded Union rune. Alec nearly burst into tears as he drew the rune on his husband and allowed Magnus to do the same to him. Something had snapped within them, as Magnus finished drawing the rune. They both felt the overwhelming love and emotions from the other person. They both cried a bit.

Alec ran his fingers gently over the rune as he remembered that wonderful discovery. He closed his eyes ad sighed, then returned to the iPad in his lap. He was keeping a close eye on the reports from everywhere. He was even monitoring the Mundane activities. They needed every available resource to search for his missing husband. A knock sounded on the door and he allowed the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Underhill and allowed the man to speak.

“Sir, we think we may have found Lilith’s hideout”

///

The young Fae wiped the sweat off of Magnus’ face as he went through another contraction. The Warlock grunted out in pain as it passed and deeply wished that Alec was by his side.

“Mr. Bane, you’re almost there. You just need to hang on a bit more”

Magnus smiled and let out a small huff.

“It’s actually Lightwood-Bane”

The young Fae nodded nervously and continued to wipe the sweat off of Magnus’ forehead. The Fae saw Magnus pale and he worriedly asked the Warlock what was wrong.

“I think I’m gonna be sick”

The Fae jumped up frantically searched around the room. He spotted a rubbish can in the corner and quickly brought it up to the Warlock in time. He patted Magnus’ back and cooed at him that it was almost over. He quickly slipped on a pair of gloves and checked Magnus’ dilation.

“You’re about 8 centimeters now. It won’t be much longer before you have to push”

Magnus whimpered as he coughed out the remains of the bile. The boy grabbed an ice chip and placed it against Magnus’ lips. The laboring male took it gratefully. Magnus laid back against the pillows and felt the tears in his eyes. He was close to giving birth to their baby and Alec was nowhere in sight. He silently prayed to Raziel and hoped that Alec would be there in time.

///

The Shadow World factions gathered in a building a few blocks away from the suspected place where Lilith might be. Alec looked through a pair of binoculars and eyed the place. He sighed and looked towards the people behind him. There was an army of Wolves, Vampires, Warlocks, Fairies, and Shadowhunters behind him.

He internally sighed at how much people showed up. He was shocked when the Downworld members met them at the building. Catarina had stepped forward and told him that these people loved Magnus a lot and was willing to do anything to get him back. Alec nodded at them gratefully and they made their way to the building.

“We move with caution. We don’t know where Magnus is and we don’t know where the other captives are at. So, be careful and no dying tonight”

“Right”

///

The mini army made their way up the steps of the building. They found the other victims that went missing and the Vampires and Wolves were quick to knock them out. The Warlock healers were quick to evaluate them and then open a portal to take them to the Institute. They made it to the top of the penthouse and waited quietly.

The Shadowhunters, from their enhanced hearing, heard a pained whimper and a grunt coming from inside the penthouse. Alec’s breath hitched when he realized that it was Magnus. Jace felt his emotions from their rune and quickly grabbed onto his brother before he could break down the door.

“Alec, no, you need to relax. Remember what you told us? We needed to stay calm and not do anything rash. We don’t know where Magnus is at. Yes, that could be him giving birth, but we don’t know what risk he’s in. We need to go in there with teams and figure out a way to kill her”

They froze when they heard a chuckle that shook the building and turned to see the door had creaked open. Alec and jack stalked through the door and saw Lilith standing there.

“You think you can stop me? That’s cute”

Alec growled and drew his seraph blade. Jace quickly stood in front of Alec and held him back. Luke stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder as well. Magnus would raise hell if something happened to Alec.

“Where’s Magnus?”

Lilith chuckled again and tilted her head.

“He’s in the back room, but you won’t be seeing him anytime soon”

Alec was about to respond when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. The blood drained from the Archer’s face. He was about to charge the woman, but couldn’t move due to his Parabatai and Alpha leader.

“You should stick around Mr. Lightwood because, as soon as that child is born, I’m going to kill it in front of the Prince, then I’ll kill him in front of you. Maybe I’ll send him to his father all wrapped up, hmm?”

Alec growled and broke free of his brother and friend.

///

Magnus felt the baby slip free from his body as the noises from outside increased. The young Fae cleaned the child and placed it on the Warlock’s chest. Magnus chuckled weakly and brought his arms up to cuddle his son as best as he could. He smiled as the young child cooed up at his Daddy.

“Hello, little one, I wish that you can meet your Papa. We both love you so much. I promise you, I will find a way to get us out of here.”

The young Fae smiled and opened his mouth and was about to say something before the door blasted open. Lilith stood there and she was raging. She eyed the Fae and sent a blast of hellfire his way. Magnus cried out as the male was disintegrated in front of him. He felt the tears in his eyes and sat up, holding the baby close to his chest. The tears fell as the Queen of Hell stalked closer to him.

“I will have that child and you will die. Say hello to your father for me”

With the last bit of energy, Magnus sent a blast of magic to the woman.

The last thing that Magnus saw was his husband’s concerned face. He felt his body being picked up and concerned voices all over the place. He felt something drape over his legs and his head hit his husband’s chest.

“It’s alright, Honey, just rest now”

Then his vision turned black.

///

When Magnus woke up, he could hear light cooing and whispered, hushed voices.

He groggily opened his eyes but quickly shut them again when the bright light hit his sensitive eyes. He moved his head a little and opened his eyes again. He was lying on a bed in the Institute’s infirmary.

He gasped softly when he saw his wedded union rune on display on his hand. He turned to look in the opposite direction when he heard a constant, irritating beep and saw an IV in his other hand and the monitor displaying his heartbeat. He continued to look around in confusion until the memories hit him.

The labor. The painful birth. The baby. _Lilith._

He cried out and quickly sat up. He needed to find his son. He quickly turned to the iv in his hand and ripped it out. He also ripped off the things attached to him for the monitor. The long, irate sound started and he quickly tried to get out the bed. He felt several pairs of hands trying to push him back onto the bed, but he fought against them. He also heard voices, but they sounded so far away. He only wanted his baby and the hands were stopping him.

“Magnus”

The Warlock stopped struggling and looked to see his husband staring at him. He shook as he looked around the room and saw all of their friends and family around him.

“A-alexander?”

Alec smiled and placed his palm on Magnus’ cheek.

“Hey”

Magnus visibly deflated in relief and threw himself into Alec’s arms, letting the stress from that time melt away with his cries. Alec quietly shushed him and brought him into his arms, sitting on the bed and placing Magnus into his lap. He quietly rocked the Warlock back and forth, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

After a few minutes, he sat back and took a look around the room. He was surrounded by Alec’s parents and siblings, Biscuit, Luke, Maia, Cat, Raphael, Madzie and the fledgling too.

“I...what happened?”

Magnus eyed everyone and saw as they looked away. He felt the blood drain from his face. What happened? And where was his baby?

“Oh god…Alec, our baby. Where is he? Is he alright? Is he safe? Did something happen to him?”

Alec shushed him gently and gestured Raphael to come forward. He then noticed that Raphael was holding a bundle of blue blankets. He watched his son come forward and placed the bundle in his arms.

“He’s perfect Papa”

Magnus blinked and then turned to his husband. Alec smiled a placed a kiss onto his forehead. He turned to the rest of the family and they all smiled and huddled each other. Magnus looked down and saw his beautiful son snuggle against his chest. He felt the tears gather in his eyes and watched as his son yawned and fell back asleep.

“He’s perfect Alexander”

Alec smiled at his husband and hugged him.

“He is”

Alec felt his smile fall as he knew he had to bring up the thing.

“Honey, do you remember what happened?”

Magnus whimpered sadly and held onto his son tightly, but not too tight. He nodded and felt the tears gather in his eyes.

“Yes. Lilith and the baby being born and the Fae being burned alive in front of me”

Alec bit his lip and rubbedMagnus’ arm to comfort him. The tears fell from his eyes and he buried his face into Alec’s neck. The others felt the tears gathering in their eyes and felt bad for their friend. Maryse made her way to her son-in-law and patted his arm as well. The Warlock cried for a few minutes longer, he lifted his head and let Maryse wipe the tears from his face. He thanked her then turned to look at his husband.

“Alec, please contact Meliorn. I want to name the child after the Fae, who delivered him and died for him”

“Of course”

After staying in the Institute Infirmary for a couple of days, Magnus was finally given the ok to go home. Alec hovered over him and the baby as he was still worried about the both of them. Alec had gotten into contact with Meliorn and found out that the Fae was named Mason. Together with Meliorn, Alec, and the baby; Magnus had paid a visit to Mason’s family and to personally send his condolences saying that he fought bravely to the end and how grateful he was in his time of need. His parents nodded and was glad that their son saved him and the baby. They even gave their blessing to have the baby named after their son.

That night Magnus, Mason, and Alec lay in bed cuddled together, lucky to have the chance at being a family.

**Author's Note:**

> someone fucking save me


End file.
